Os opostos se atraem
by Hime Haru
Summary: O time 7, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura e Sai, saem em uma missão, pegar Orochimaru e Kabuto. Nisso eles encontram alguém, que mexerá com todos eles.
1. Mais uma missão

Vou tentar colocar Hentai, não sei se sou boa nisso. colocarei spoilers, mas não muito detalhados.

Ohayo! (O popular "Yo!") Como estão? Primeiro, arigatou por ler minha mais nova fic SasuSaku, não sei se colocarei outros casais, mas acho que sim. Segundo, usarei algumas expressões como "Arigatou!", "Yo!" e outras, em japonês. Terceiro e último, tenha uma boa leitura e por favor (se alguém souber como é em japonês, me fale por favor), acompanhem a fic, se gostarem.

"Toda vez que você comenta, deixa um autor feliz. Toda vez que você não comenta um autor morre!"

Arigatou!

Nota: Sai quase não fala no Mangá, então quase não colocarei falas dele, mas ele ta ali, ta!?

* * *

Caminhando até a saída de Konoha estavam Kakashi, Sakura, Sai e Naruto.

Kakashi: A nossa missão é encontrar Orochimaru e Kabuto e trazê-los para a Tsunade-sama. – com seu livrinho na mão.

Naruto: É isso aí! Vamos derrotar esse 'Orochimarica'! Yehh!! – levanta a mão.

Puft!!!

Naruto: Ai!!! Pra que me dar um soco, Sakura-chan? Isso dói!!!

Kakashi: Não grite, Naruto! Lembre-se, estamos em uma missão!

Sakura: Eu sei que dói, seu Idiota! – ri - Sensei, e Sasuke?? – fica séria.

Kakashi: Provavelmente ele estará junto com Orochimaru e Kabuto, e a chance de encontrarmos com ele é muito alta.

Naruto: Isso quer dizer que vamos trazê-lo devolta??

Kakashi: Podemos tentar, mas será muito difícil. Já que ele foi de bom grado á eles. E também há a possibilidade de ele ter ido atrás de Itachi pra matá-lo, se já não o fez.

Sakura abaixa a cabeça num tom de tristeza.

Naruto: Olha o que fez, Sensei!!!

Kakashi: O que foi?? Não falei nada de errado!

Naruto: Claro que falou. Olhe o estado em que a deixou.-falou baixinho (*milagre*)- Ei, Sakura! Venha cá, quero te mostrar que sei derrubar uma árvore com um soco.

Sakura: Já vou! – diz desanimada, indo em direção ao Naruto.

Kakashi: Sakura, desculpe-me eu não quis te magoar. – diz a ela, que o passa batido.

Naruto faz um enorme esforço para concentrar seu chakra na mão direita e bate na árvore que mal balança, e Naruto sente uma dor terrível na sua mão.

Naruto: Ai, ai, ai, ai!!! Dóóii!! Dói muito, muito!!! – diz, melhor, grita balançando sua mão e correndo de um lado para o outro.

Sakura: Hãhahã!!! – ri baixinho. – Você é mesmo um idiota, né!? Você tem que concentrar direito o chakra, se não, não funciona!

Naruto: ò.ó

Kakashi: Deu de brincadeira, vamos indo! Afinal, não temos o ano todo para completar essa missão. – disse começando a pular nas árvores, com enorme rapidez.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei! Pra quê temos que ir atrás de Orochimaru?

Kakashi: Para pegarmos ele, pra ele ser punido

Naruto: Pelo quê?

Kakashi: Por ter matado o terceiro Hokage, e ter feito vários outros assasinatos, no qual ele usa os corpos pra fazer seus "zumbis"! E também por tentar invadir Konoha!

"...Então, estão indo atrás de Orochimaru e eu! Tenho que avisar á Orochimaru-sama para que faça alguma coisa a respeito desses pivetes e do seu Sensei tarado..."

- O que?

-Sim. Eles estão vindo. E tem a esperança de que Ele ainda esteja conosco.

- Que ótimo. Com certeza querem encontrá-lo aqui. Que pena que se decepcionaram. Quanto tempo temos?

- Uns dois ou três dias, já que nosso esconderijo é subterrâneo e fica embaixo de uma floresta.

- Ótimo. Ainda temos muito tempo. Kabuto, monte o exército de zumbis. Quero ver o Time 7 da Vila da Folha morto.

* * *

Fim do capítulo. Curtinho né!? Fiz só pra dar um gostinho pra vocês. Comentem por favor.

Bjss!

Arigatou!


	2. Mudança de Planos

Yo!! Como estão?? Estão gostando da fic? Esse capítulo ficou maior que o 1º, o que o torna um pouco melhor. Bom, não tenho muito assunto. Então, desejo-lhes uma boa leitura.

**No capítulo 1:** - O que?

-Sim. Eles estão vindo. E tem a esperança de que Ele ainda esteja conosco.

- Que ótimo. Com certeza querem encontrá-lo aqui. Que pena que se decepcionaram. Quanto tempo temos?

- Uns dois ou três dias, já que nosso esconderijo é subterrâneo e fica embaixo de uma floresta.

- Ótimo. Ainda temos muito tempo. Kabuto, monte o exército de zumbis. Quero ver o Time 7 da Vila da Folha morto.

**Capítulo 2: Mudança de Planos**

-Kabuto, fique aqui. Vou procurar um certo alguém.

- Posso saber quem, Orochimaru-sama?

- Você sabe quem é.

- É Ele?

- Sim, faço questão que ele veja seus "amigos" virarem zumbis.

- Por que você fez isso? Por que destruiu nosso clã?

- Por que...por que eu queria testar minhas habilidades, queria ver quão grande é minha força.

- Seu idiota. Você destruiu nosso clã pra testas suas forças, você não é meu irmão.

- Você é mesmo infantil. Se apega ás pessoas. Cresça, irmãozinho tolo.

- Ah, seu...vou te matar – foi interrompido pois havia chegado alguém.

- Vai matá-lo por que? Por que destruiu nosso clã?

- Nosso?? – indagam os irmãos juntos.

- Ah, desculpe. Não me apresentei. Sou Uchiha Madara, "fundador" do clã Uchiha.

- Como pode estar vivo? Faz muitos anos que o clã foi criado.

- Faz sim, mas com meus poderes, consegui desenvolver uma técnica que me deixa viver por muito tempo.

- O que quer aqui?

- Quero te dizer pra não matá-lo. Não foi ele quem quis matar todos do nosso clã. Foram os "mandantes"¹ de Konoha que o mandaram.

- O que eu faço?

- Não mate-o, una-se a ele, e destrua Konoha e todos aqueles que destruíram seu clã. Esqueça seus amigos, mate todos. Eles destruíram seu clã. Itachi!

- Sim!

- Una-se a ele e ajude-o. Dois Uchiha's são melhor do que um.

- Não irei com ele. Ele matou nosso clã inteiro.

- Mas deixou você. Não acha que já é o bastante? Ele poupou sua vida, esteja grato.

- Está bem. Mas não faça idiotices.

- Ok, então vamos.

E foram os dois irmãos Uchiha, em direção á Konoha.

**Sakura Pov's**

"...Sasuke, por que me deixou? Por que me faz sofrer tanto? Se você soubesse o quanto te amo, saberia me amar? Ou me deixaria novamente? Queria te ver de novo, nem que seja uma única vez, só pra ver seu rosto, matar a angustia e ansiedade de te ver. Ainda lembro como se fosse hoje daquela vez que o selo amaldiçoado do Orochimaru agiu e você virou um monstro, e tive que te abraçar e pedir, chorando 'Por favor, Sasuke, não faça isso!'. Lembro de suas 'competições' de força com o Naruto, e lembro, todos os dias, o dia em que me abandonou naquele banco nos portões de Konoha. Por que você sempre teve que cumprir essa promessa idiota de ficar incrivelmente forte e matar seu irmão? Pra honrar o seu clã!? E eu, e as pessoas que gostam de você, o que fazem?..."

Foi interrompida de seus desvaneios, por uma voz que lhe chamava.

Naruto: Ei, Sakura-chan, porque está chorando?

Sakura: Ããh!? Ah, não..não foi nada, não, Naruto.- disse limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair pelo seu rosto.

Naruto: Sabe que não gosto de te ver chorando. Vou fazer o teme pagar cada lágrima do seu choro. - diz fazendo pose.

Yo!! (Denovo) Esse capítulo ficou maior, mas acho que ficou um pouco enrolado, espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Onegai lembrem-se: "Toda vez que você comenta, deixa um autor feliz. Toda vez que você não comenta um autor morre!".

Arigatou.


End file.
